


Chiaki's crazy cocktale's

by DegenerateBoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: What the fuck was I thinking when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegenerateBoi/pseuds/DegenerateBoi
Summary: Hey, this is just some bs I wrote by thinking:What's the craziest shit I can write?No this isn't Smut, for that go look at my other works, I just wanted a word that started with c and hinted at how I was trying to make this story just stupid, cuz cocktail = drunk, drunk = dum, dum = me, enjoy (or dont) this mess of a story
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The start of chiaki's adventure (hajime get)

**Author's Note:**

> What, you wanted a connected smut storyline like I promised? nah fuck that, let's make a mistake together, my mistake is not sleeping at 12 at night and instead writing this shit and yours is reading this garbage

-Hey, Chiaki, please, lay off the beer.  
-Fu-*hic*ck not I'm having fun, Hajime.  
-Didn't you invite me here for planning on how to escape this place? Wait, why do we have beer here anyway?  
-I don't Fu*hic*cking care, ey, Bartender, pass me another one.  
-Dude, you have to agree with me, she has had like 20 already, just stop giving her the beer.  
-I'm sorry Hajime, but I have to give her more.  
-Oh please, you're only giving her more because you think that if she gets drunk enough, you'll have a chance to get laid, well even someone as dumb as a drunk Chiaki wouldn't agree to get fucked by someone like you, so go suck a dick, Teruteru! Come on Chiaki we're going, didn't even give me a second glass of water.  
-Oh come on *hic* Hajime don't *hic* be a party poop*hic*er  
After Hajime drags Chiaki out of the hotel, they begin..... chatting in Chiaki's hut:  
-Chiaki, please, go to sleep, you're drunk  
-No, we got*hic*ta get ou*hic*t of here, my *hic* plan is to fir*hic*st assemble all our *hic* class*hic*mates  
-Fine

(Chiaki assembles the party!)  
(Hajime is tired of everyone's shit)


	2. The good shit (Sonia get)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I want to clarify (spoilers):  
> -Chiaki is real (not dead)  
> -this comes after the dr2 killing game, a.k.a I wanna focus on Hajime being more angery then byakuya when he don't know instead of fuyuhiko learning how to people  
> -v3 can go suck a dick

-That doesn't sound like me at all.  
-Well, maybe don't get drunk next time?  
-Nah, I wanna figure out how being drunk feels like without blacking out  
-God dammit, Chiaki. Anyway, any people come to mind for the whole "assemble everybody so that we could escape the island again" thing?  
-What about Sonia?  
-Sure, as long as I don't have to deal with Souda.  
Hajime and Chiaki go off to find Sonia, they find her in her cottage.  
-Oh, hey *hic* Hajime, Chiaki.  
-Oh god, who gave Sonia beer?  
-Kaz*hic*uichi found so*hic*me in the bar  
-I mean, makes sense to me, that was a dumb question, Hajime.  
-No *hic* he found so*hic*me royal beer, the only alcohol I drink.  
-Pretty sure that ain't a thing  
-It is in *hic* my coun*hic*try  
-Can I try some?  
-Oh fuck no, Chiaki, don't you da--- and you already drinked it.  
-So, why did you guys come here anyway?  
-Well we need you to help us escape.  
-Ohhh, Okay.  
-Well at least you're no longer affected by those hiccups, also by the way, keep Chiaki away from Nagito when she is drunk, last time we saw him in the bar was also the time I realised that drunk Chiaki likes getting into fights, especially with Nagito.  
-Alright.  
Hajime drags the already passed out Chiaki to her cottage

(Sonia gets drunk!)


End file.
